dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Event
Halloween Event is an annual event that is set near Halloween for 14 days, lasting from October 27th till November 10th in 2019. The main goal is to kill enemies in a unique game mode. Players can also collect pumpkins by manually detonating pumpkin bombs. If any pumpkins remain after all enemies are killed, they will be automatically collected. Collecting pumpkins allows players to exchange them for a unique, event-exclusive prize, the "Halloween Case" at 20 pumpkins each at the Military Kit Shop. The event is split across 14 days, with each event day lasting in 23 hours and 50 minutes with a buffer of 10 minutes before the next day. Each day will reset the leaderboards, rewards, and the amount of pumpkins that can be collected during gameplay and the day counter will go up by 1. Event Gameplay What makes this event unique compared to the others is the waves system and "process of elimination" gameplay style. Players are tasked with protecting a new vehicle, the van, by using every unit they currently possess. Players must use a 3x3 field grid, functioning close to the one used for Skirmish where players position their units. Similarly, players must strategically position their units down in one of these tiles. The player always starts with 100 courage points. Rage always starts empty and must be earned by killing enemies. Once a wave is finished, players earn 5 courage points (and 10 on certain waves). Players can get additional courage by collecting courage packs randomly dropped during a wave, from Extra Courage buff, and from Generator. In rare cases, an enemy may drop a courage pack. Every unit can only be placed on the grid once. After they are placed down and enter battle, they will not return to the deck and will fight for every round until they die. Once they are dead, they are gone until the attempt is over. Each rage ability can only be used once in one wave only. Once every one of the player's units are used, the van gets left on its own, allowing enemies to easily attack it and end the current attempt. Rage abilities automatically makes the van move forward. Unlike in the main game, enemies in this event do not pause in between steps and will continue moving towards the van save for marauders wielding a ranged weapon. Only units and rage abilities will temporarily stall them so it's important that units are placed accordingly to avoid them (mainly ranged units) gathering together and face an enemy point blank with a dangerous ability or high damage. Some waves have pumpkin bombs in them. Most early waves usually contain one, few, or no pumpkins. Some later waves will contain numerous pumpkins. A pumpkin bomb can be manually detonated to inflict damage to its nearby enemies similarly to Red Barrel minus the fire pool. It's highly recommended exploding these pumpkin bombs as not only they can kill or weaken enemies, but also prevent units (mostly fast melee units) from moving past a nearby pumpkin bomb as it explodes. Pumpkin bombs are also capable of harming units as well much like Red Barrel and detonating them early prevents the risk of unnecessary damage. Pumpkin bombs cease to appear once players have collected the maximum amount (160 exactly). Due to the nature of this event and its gameplay, Fury and Extra Courage are the only buffs that can be used. As mentioned, Extra Courage buff is one of the other ways to get more courage for units. Fury buff's damage-boosting effects can only be applied for the fight it is used in as it will disappear upon entering the next one. However, it as well as Extra Courage buff can be used in several battles throughout the player's attempt. During the event, the player can go through 89 preset waves. After completing the 89th wave, this particular wave will repeat for the next 11 waves. Upon reaching the 101th wave, the amount of enemies will drastically increase. These waves will repeat until the van is inevitably destroyed. Enemy Waves Below is a table with the specific enemies fought in each wave. Each wave is predetermined and the enemy lineup will not change, but the placement of enemies on the field will be random every time. Toggle wave table on/off Strategy See: Halloween Event/Strategies Rewards * Upon killing 1,000 enemies as a personal goal, the player will receive a legendary case. * The top 100 players will receive 100 pumpkins by the end of the event day. * The top 200 players receive 50 pumpkins by the end of the event day. * Other participants receive 20 pumpkins by the end of the event day. * At the end of the event every 10 pumpkins the player still owns get converted into 1 money. Trivia * There is a bug when the van encounters Fat Zombie and no units are there to kill it, the van will move but when it would supposedly ram into Fat Zombie, both it and the van will just idle, softlocking the game and forcing players to give up. Gallery New Halloween Event Teaser.png|Halloween Event Teaser Category:Event Category:Annual